callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Swarovski Scope
]] The 'Swarovski Scope' is an attachment that appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Find Makarov, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The Swarovski Scope is a 1.5x optical sight exclusively used on the AUG and AUG HBAR. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Swarovski Scope is an attachment seen on the AUG HBAR in the single player and Special Ops modes of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features the normal scope cross-hairs of all of the Sniper Rifles, but it has the zoom level of an ACOG Scope and does not have idle sway. AUG HBAR Swarovski Scope MW2.png|The AUG HBAR with the Swarovski Scope, as seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Swarovski Scope also appears on the AUG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is used in the singleplayer mission, "WMD", and was revealed in footage of the level "Nuketown". It replaces the regular ACOG Scope when purchased in Multiplayer for the AUG alone. Besides being drastically different in terms of aesthetic and a few anomalies, it possesses run-of-the-mill statistics in line with other ACOG scopes. In zombies mode, the Swarovski Scope is the default sight for the regular AUG, and remains attached when pack-a-punched into the AUG-50M3. Oddly, the lens will become a yellow tint if the AUG is pack-a-punched into the AUG-50M3. The scope itself is extremely precise, as the lens is very large, making it so the player has a lot of peripheral vision within the lens. As well, the reticle itself is very basic, being a dot circumstanced within a ring. The dot is a brilliant white color, in contrast to the scope's mostly dull color. It is by far the clearest ACOG Scope of the bunch available. The scope has two anomalies. First and foremost, the sight is ever so slightly misaligned. However, it is very rare that this misalignment will dictate whether or not a shot misses. The same occurs with the SUSAT. Secondly, the Swarovski Scope will have its frame camouflaged if the Golden Camouflage is equipped, which may distract the player slightly. BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScope.JPG|AUG with Swarovski Scope and Berlin Camouflage. AUG-50M3 ADS BO.jpg|The Swarovski on the AUG-50M3, note the yellow lens. Swarowski Scope WMD BO.png Find Makarov A Shadow Company soldier carries an AUG with a Swarovski scope before being knifed by John "Soap" MacTavish. AUG FM.png|A soldier holding his AUG with Swarovski scope Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Swarowski Scope was scheduled to appear in Modern Warfare 3, but it was cut along with the AUG HBAR. Textures still remain in game files. AUG HBAR Scope cut texture MW3.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Swaroski Scope appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the Integral 3.0x Optic, and is exclusive to the AUG. It features a Pitcanny rail on top of it unlike previous installments. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *It is possible to hold one's breath like a sniper scope when using the Swarovski Scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the Zombies mode, the AUG will always have the Swarovski Scope attached. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the tactical rails are removed. *The back-up iron sights on top of the Swarovski Scope are unusable. *When aiming down the sights, the scope seems to get closer to the player while the rest of the gun stays still. es:Mira Swarovski Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Attachments Category:Find Makarov Weapons